Nice Umm, glasses?
by Envious-and-counting
Summary: This is my first submitted story. I was thinking up some crack couples and a particular strange one came to mind.  WARNING, language and randomness. High school AU. EnvyxSheska - Told ya it was crack.. don't like don't read
1. The Librarian and the Psycopath

Chapter 1 The Librarian and the Psycopath- Cause we all love nicknames!

Envy softly hummed as he rubbed his long fingers against the clear glass of the spheretical fishbowl, 'Your looking very happy today , Luke.' he murmured to the small blackmore swimming soundlessly around the bowl. He softly sprinkled a healthy amount of fishfood into the clean water and smiled. Envy loved his goldfish, more than most would tend to. 'Its a lovely day, isnt it. But I don't wanna just leave you in my dorm, its not safe enough.. what if someone nocks you over? But I can't take you with me.. I have classes today... hmm... I'll have to find a better place to keep you... maybe somewhere quieter... yes. I'll take you to the library today, Sheska wont have any lessons, its tuesday.' he whispered. 'I hope she won't mind..'

'Of course I'll take care of the little guy, I understand your worry, boys can be so rough sometimes... What time do you get back from rhythimic gymnastics today, Vyne?' the book-worm asked.  
>'About 5:30 I think.. The contest finals are on, I'll be going against 2o year olds..' 'I can look after him till then, and I'm sure you'll beat them easily. You'll be the most talented there.'<br>Envy smiled breifly. 'Thanks. Study hard.' he replied as he left the book cluttered study area. You see, the 'library' isn't actually a library, its Sheska's study room. It earns its name from having more books and resources than the actual library in the academy grounds. Also Sheska's renowned for being known as 'the librarian' to the majority of the school. As Envy became more known as a 'psycopath' he came to rely greatly on her friendly personality and pure social innocence to stop him from leaving the school altogether. And there was just SOMETHING about those huge brown eyes.

Sheska sat behind her cluttered study desk, studying Envys dearest pet companion. 'A giant welsh blackmore, huh? There arn't many of you left anymore... Nt' that sad Luke?' she nattered to the fish as it swam gayly. 'I read somewhere that your species has a photographic memory unlike your gold carp counterparts. Ha, just like me! Though, I can't always remember things straight away like I want to...' She remembered regretably when she had a total blank in the middle of her science exam once. She was so dazzled, she forgot to write her name at the top of her sheet. That was a maijor setback of having a brilliant mind, also, she had studied so hard for the exam, that she didn't get adiquite sleep.

He packed his duffle bag ready in advance; his skort, tiny gymnastics top and a large water bottle. Then he went briskly to his mathematics class, not to be late after yesterdays incident involving a blackboard eraser and an angered Mr. Bradley.

The first period of maths went by quickly, Mr. Bradley was naught too happy with Envy's lack of attention and stressing. Envy's tension levels were at an all time high. The competition was in less than 1 hour.

As he strutted hurredly off the grounds, his mind flooded with worry. "Have I trained hard enough? Will I screw it up? What if I do?" He realised he was chewing his fingernail and the emerald green enamel was starting to chip away. He cursed, whipped out some emergency nail enamel and quickly fixed up the chipping. At about this time Edward bumped past him, noting the large duffle bag. To Envy's horror he realised he hadn't zipped it up and Edward spied the tiny midrift top he had packed.  
>'Well well well, whats all this, eh? Are you goin' out to make a living ey, Vyne?' Envy growled at him.<br>'Bugger off pipsqueak!' And thats what drew Edward to pull out the article and hold it high for all to see.  
>'Hey! check this out ! Looks like Vynny has taken a page out of Winry's book in the way of fashion!' Envy hissed fiercly at him, but it was too late. Everyone in the corridors looked around to see the uproar and imediantly, they all started laughing. Not happy, but cruely and loudly. Envy shoved it vigourosly into his bag and charged furiously through the crowd. Tears of shame speckled his eyes.<p>

As he walked briskly to the arena, a fliker of green pale skin started showing up on his skin, he put a hand over it and transformed the patch back to a sweet milky tan. "Crap... its getting worse...Soon, it'll be -.." he trailed off as he walked through the large doors into the gigantic hall. He breathed deeply and pushed open the doors to the main arena. 'This is it, this is really it..' he muttered to himself. The judges pointed to a small bench where 16 older looking competitors sat, waiting for their turn to preform. They were all wearing very different outfits of many different colours, next to which Envys black mini skort and top looked very plain. He quikly changed and sat on the bench next to a 23 year old woman with dark skin, it was then envy noticed that all the other compeditors were women, he was the only boy, and the youngest too.. He bit his lower lip, this was going to be very difficult...

The last girl went on, she did a medeokure routine and finished with a simple cartwheel. Envy frowned, she WAS the worst, but the other competition was much tougher. As he got up, the last preformance, one of the judges tapped her pen loudly, irritable as she was tough to impress. She had already told 12 of the compeditors that they 'should just retire and learn sewing' so Envy was sure to try as hard as possible. As he stepped up to the floor, he gasped in a whole big gulp of air. Her sharp thin lips parted. 'Vyne O'belle, you may start when you're ready, ok?' Skeptisism dripped from her voice.

At that moment, something spectacular happened, not only did he ace his routine, but he finished with an amazing sumersult with unbelivable air, he was probably in the air for 10 seconds before he landed on tip toe. Sweat pored down his face as the whole arena went silent. The judges were flabbergasted. 'How'd... I do?...' Envy panted. He smiled as one of the judges said to another 'Can we really only give him up to 10? I'd give him a mil if I could, I tell ya thats as good as it gets!' The woman smiled curtly. 'Such talent. I didn't know a boys body could move like that!' Envy bowed lightly. 'Thankyou, so much!' He was clapped uproarously as he left the stage. "That went well, I won right?" he thought. The three judges looked at the remaining 3 compeditors.  
>'Look at the group we have here tonight, you three, out of 100 entrants, are the best of the best!" the portly one said 'And now, we must chose just one of these incredibly talented young people as our winner. And that is...' He collected up the clipboards and looked to the scores.<p>

Envy crossed his fingers behind his back in hope of hearing his alias being called. "Come on come on, how could I have done better? Please please please..."  
>'The winner is... Our only male compeditor, Vyne O'belle!' Envy's eyes opened wider than they ever had in his entire life. He gasped sharply. 'Well done Vyne! I hope you are proud of yourself for such a sterling achivement!' As Envy walked blissly onto the platform, he looked down at the compeditors below him. The expressions he saw left him perplexed. Everyone of the compeditors he won against smiled genuinely and cheered enthusiasticaly, he was expecting looks of jelousy and hatred, it made him feel queesy.<p>

The walk home was long and relished. When he reached the dorm, he was greeted by a 'gu' and an over the top hug from sloth. Envy blinked in confusion. 'What are you doing, Slothy?' he asked, muffled by sloths chest smooshed into his cheek. 'Envy won big contest, Sloth proud of Envy.' Envy frowned. 'How did you find out?' Sloth pointed inside the room.  
>'Envy was on TV. Envy happy, Sloth see Envy happy. Sloth happy.' Envy smiled sweetly.<br>'Oh yeah, I forgot they were gonna broadcast it live... you watched it?' Sloth opened the door wide and they strolled in, Envy paused as he stood in the doorway.  
>'I forgot to pick up Luke on the way home. Sheska's still got him...' Sloth looked vacantly at him. 'Gu...' he murmured. Envy sighed. 'I'll be back in a minute, okay?' Sloth walked into the small dorm and looked to Envy as he strolled out into the cold evening. 'He should wear... a jacket... its.. getting pretty cold...' Sloth murmured to himself.<p>

Sheska was sleeping leant over the desk when Envy strolled in, she was snoring lightly. Envy smiled slightly, "She's finally sleeping well? Too bad it's on a desk rather than in a bed..." he thought. He went to pick up the spherical fish bowl, but hesitated when he saw her face bruising on a book under her cheek. Envy walked over to her. 'I do owe her one for taking care of luke for me, I suppose I should...' He shrugged and lifted her gently into his arms, he walked out of the study and slipped into her bedroom. He huffed, sweating slightly for he had never been inside a girl's room before (not including lust's of course..). He located her bed and gently settled her into it and pulled the covers over her body. He removed her thick black glasses and put them folded up on the table next to her bed. He glanced around cauciously before sneaking outside soundlessly. He left the dorm to go to his own and to bed, picking up Luke on the way out. 'Thankyou' he whispered.  
>Unknown to him, Winry had just come back from the garage and had seen him, she smiled seemingly knowingly. 'Sheska?.. And Vyne?... How interesting...' she murmured 'Scandalous..'<p> 


	2. Will you go out with me?

Chapter 2 W-will you g-go out with m-me?

The next morning, Sheska awoke to see Winry staring intently at her. 'Good morning Sheshy!' she mused 'When were you planning on telling me, huh?' Sheska moaned groggily. 'Huh~ what are you... What are you talking about?...' Winry tsked.  
>'Don't play dumb, you were keeping a secret from me~ 3..' 'What secret..?' Winry grinned widely.<br>'You and Vyne, are an item!' she squeeked. Sheska reeled back in shock.  
>'Wh-WHAAAT?' she shrieked.<br>Winry squeed at her reaction. 'Aw! Are you shy? Did you only just start going out? Aww, your such a cute couple!' Sheska's face went a strong crimson.  
>'I-I...I' she stuttered, unsure of what to say. Winry giggled.<br>'Don't worry! I'll tell everyone for you!' she gushed. Sheska was stuck in a sort of distress dance and didn't notice Winry leave, a huge smile was planted on her face.  
>'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...'<p>

Envy arrived to class ruefully, expecting everyone to still be jeering and laughing at him and his 'less than masculine' wardrobe. However, when he sat in his seat, all the students in his homeroom class surrounded his desk chanting praises and compliments of awe. A brunette boy pushed through and started questioning him restlessly.  
>'When were you planning on filling the rest of us in on your talents in the ways of epicness? Vyne, you're awesome!' Envy blushed lightly, he waved one hand in the crowds general direction.<br>'Please, stop it! You guys are too much!' He gushed. A blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit smiled and strolled towards him, making sure her pleated mini skirt hardly coverd her bright red bloomers. She leaned over his desk so her long hair flowed past her naked shoulders, her suave smiled thickend her red painted lips.  
>'Hello, you're Vyne right? My name is Hillary Sephani, I hear your VERY flexible, as am I, I think that would make us a prime match in.. Well you know..' Envy leaned away slyly. The crowd soon disapated as she arrived.<br>'Umm... I don't think I follow...' she leaned deeper, showing most of her dd breasts.  
>'Well, I was wondering... Would you be interested in, well, getting interesting.~3' Envy jolted ferosiosly, his seat screeched loudly across the floor. 'Excuse me, I have to-' She cut him off by grabbing two thick clumps of hair from the back of his head. She forsed his face to hers.<br>-'I won't take no for an answer!' she whispered harshly. Envy growled fiercly.  
>'Move it, crack-whore! I'm not interested!' He pushed her aside and strutted towards a certain desk and sat on it sideways. There was only one way to solve this problem, and Envy was also genuinely intrested.'Excuse me but, I have to ask you something. Sheska, can I talk to you outside?' Sheska looked up to see her slightly androgynous classmate sitting atop her desk. She blushed. 'What is it, Vyne?' she murmured. 'Come on.' He took her hand and lead her to the empty hallway. 'This is important.'<p>

They stood in the hallway in silence for a while, till he put his hand stifly on the wall next to her. 'Listen, Sheska, I was wondering if you wanted to, well...' A faint crimson blush painted his face. Sheska gaped, she worked out what he was trying to say.  
>'Vyne, I-I...'<br>'Please, let me ask you something... Umm...' His face was warming up rappidly. 'Okay... Sheska, I was wondering, would you g-go out w-with me?..' Sheska blushed so hard she fainted. Envy flinched and caught her quickly as she fell. 'I-I .. I'm sorry! I di-'  
>'Yes...' Sheska smiled as she came to. Envy looked at his feet.<br>'Sorry... I-I didn't thi-'  
>'Of course I will, I like you alot Vyne...' Envy rubbed the back of his head pangfully.<br>'Uh... Ok, sure... Um I-I mean, ahem... Me too...' she smiled shyly, looking up into his blood red eyes in sencire attraction.  
>'You know, I've really never gone out with anyone before... This is all new to me...' Envy blushed a little deeper, now an evident crimson veil was visable on his creamy tan face.<br>'Me -me too...' She smiled and opened the sliding door to the homeroom.  
>'Come on, teach'll be here soon now.' He nodded riggidly.<br>'Y-yeah..' As she walked in, Envy shook the image of her twinkling brown eyes away for the time being. School time now.

**Thats all... for now.. told ya, total crack.**


	3. First date

Chapter 3

The first date 3

Sheska closed the door to her untidy dorm and leaned against it whistfully, till a certain blonde mechanic caught her eye.  
>'Winry~ come here, won'cha?' she crooned in an overly welcoming tone. Winry turned, oblivious to her annoyance.<br>'Yes Sheshy?' she called, walking airily to her nerdy friend. Sheska picked up a nearby book and hurled it at her head, growling like a jaguar. Winry squeaked and ducked. 'Holy crap! That nearly hit me!' Sheska picked up another and lifted it high.  
>'I'll KILL you! I don't care WHO finds the body, I'll say it was an accident! Now i'm going out with a PSYCOPATH and its all your fault!' Winry hit realisation. 'A-are you actually going out with... him?' she gleaped. Sheska growled again. 'But I thought you wanted to, you two seem like such a happy pair..' she added hopefully. Sheska lowered the book gently, a faint blush caught her cheeks.<br>'Well, actually, i do like him alot... But, well, what if Edwards right about him being a complete sadist... What if he's just doing this to toy with my emotions?...' Winry shook her head disearningly. 'I don't think so. Even if Edwards right about him, Vyne would never do ANYTHING to hurt you, he likes no one more than you ... After his GOLDFISH..' Sheska nodded in understanding, but was still uneasy. Winry thought for a bit. 'Did he, well, blush- when he asked you?' Sheska nodded slightly. 'His face was entirely crimson...' Winry smiled triumphantly.  
>'Then he DEFINATELY likes you. Nice one Sheshy, he's not too hard too look at either!' Sheska blushed slightly. 'Thanks Winry, your a pal...'<p>

A knock was heard on the door. 'I'll get it!' Winry chirped. She opened the door to see a very unsettled and blushing Envy. She smiled cheerily. 'Oh, Vyne! Are you here to see Sheska?' she asked nosily. Envy shook his head swiftly.  
>'N-no! Um ... She er- she left a book behind in math class. I just came by to er- ge-get it back to her...' he stuttered. Winry smiled. 'I'll go get her! Be right back!~' Envy reached his hand out, but she was out of sight in a heartbeat. Envy rubbed his neck, embarassed.<p>

'Oh sheshy! your BOYFRIEND is here!' Winry mused in Sheska's gengeral direction, Sheska responded with an 'eep!' and she pushed Winry away from the door, Envy stood there confused. 'Speak of the devil, hiya Vyne! How are you?' Envy smiled cutely and handed her the book. 'Here, you dropped this. It looked important so...' She took it and smiled. Envy looked back at her. 'Well while I'm here I might as well ask... are you busy tomorrow? It's thursday and I won't have any classes...' Sheska got a diary out of, well somewhere, and checked the day. She smiled in glee.  
>'Nup, I'm free! What did you have in mind?' Envy smiled, enthused.<br>'Well, I was thinking maybe the mall, and a movie? If you want...' Sheska wrote it down in advance.  
>'Sure, what time?' Envy wasn't expecting it to work out so fast.<br>'9:15?' Sheska wrote it down. 'I'll pick you up, we can catch the train.' Envy smiled. 'Oh, I almost forgot, I have to cook dinner now, Lothes will be hungry. Gotta go.' Sheska watched him wave and she shook her head. 'No no no, we say goodbye like this.' She pulled his collar so he was face to face with her and kissed his tanned cheek lovingly. Envy blushed. 'Bye-bye, see you then.' She walked inside and closed the door. Envy was left standing there, blushing like a stopsign.  
>'Bye-bye..' He walked wobbily to his dorm.<p>

The next morning, Winry got up early as usual, to get to the garage, when she looked at the time, she squealed.  
>'8:50! Sheska's still in bed! She'll miss her very first date!' Winry charged through the dorm to her, but halted to see that... 'You're ready? Seriously?' Sheska blushed. 'Its the one time in my life I just couldn't sleep in...' she whispered. Winry smiled.<br>'Thats an adorable dress Sheshy, I've never seen you in a dress before...' Sheska ajusted it, self conciously.  
>'Do you think, he'll like it?' Winry nodded supportively. Sheska smiled shyly, pulling the bodice up to a more modest position. She stared upsettingly at her glasses at her bedside. 'You look FINE sheshy, he'll be loving you sick. Those glasses won't ruin anything.' Sheska hesitated, but pushed them on. She looked at Winry for her opinion. Winry gave her the thumbs up.<br>'I gotta go now, you enjoy yourself and be carefull, ok?' Sheska nodded.  
>'Ok.' Winry strutted out with her tool box in hand, to the garage. Sheska checked the time. '9:05... I better do my hair...' She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked hoplessly at her hair, she grasped her brush and tryed to neaten it up. The scraggly bits at the ends would just not stay down, so she tyed her hair in pig-tails and held the longer bangs aside with a bow clip at the side. 'It'll have to do,' she sighed. She strolled to the front of her dorm and waited for Envy. The clock on her cell read 9:13.<p>

Envy tyed his whispy black dredlocks back as he hurried to Sheska's dorm, he would kick himself if he was even a minute late. He checked his black watch. The time read 9:14. He sucked in his chest and broke into a run, of all the days for an alarm clock to be sat on by a certain younger brother... As he ran, he double checked his wallet, all good. He checked his cell, full battery. Lastly, he checked his lung monitor, oh no, not so good. He ignored it and spotted the dormitory.  
>'Finally...' he panted, just in time too. Sheska spotted him and waved. Envy inhaled deeply and walked towards her. 'I made it in time!' he exclaimed. Sheska giggled. 'Me too!' Envy laughed, still panting. He finally reached her, and caught his breath.<br>'Hi! All ready to go?' she nodded. 'Shall we, madam?' he said regaly and offered his elbow, mock-gentlemanly. She took it giggling. They walked together in that fashion, oblivious to anyone else they happend to pass by. Edward walked past and accidently bumped shoulders with Envy. Envy looked up at him, Edward reeled back in fear of what was to come... 'Oh! Sorry Ed, didn't see you! I apologise.' he said sencirely. Edward was like "Say What?" as they strolled past him.  
>"Vyne and Sheska? Woah, didn't see THAT coming!"<p>

The couple chatted childishly about school and teachers as they strolled to the train station, the conversation was relaxed and comfortable. Then Sheska remembered something. 'Hey Vyne, how did you go with your rhythemic gymnastics competition? Dija win?' Envy blushed, he didn't wanna sound like he was bragging. 'Yeah, I- uh, I won... Perfect score.' Envy blushed more when he remembered what happened afterwards. The moment he realised his odd feelings for this intellegent, cute, friendly girl.  
>'I know what you did for me that night,' she murmured out of the blue. Envy turned stopsign again. 'I appreciate it, thankyou...' He exhaled sharply out of relief. 'Th-thats okay...'<p>

At the station, Envy bought their tickets into the city and they sat at the platform waiting for the train. Envy looked at Sheska, he saw the way she did her hair, the way she tied it back to stop it sticking out, the way she clipped the wildest bits back with a bow, alot of effort was needed to tidy hair like that. Then, he got a good look at her dress, it was white and flowy, it had a ribbon that gathered into a small bow under each strap and small frills around the edges. He smiled. 'You look beautiful...' he whispered. She looked at him and they both blushed profusely. Envy cursed himself for speaking his mind, what if he were to announce 'other stuff' on this little date? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, he was on a DATE, and that was more important at the given moment.

The train pulled in soon after and they boarded.

They strolled through the mall, looking through some shops and glancing at the shop windows. Envy looked around. 'Was there anything you particularly wanted to looked at?' Sheska shruggged.  
>'Well, there's a new bookstore that just opened... But i don't wanna bore you...' Envy shrugged.<br>'Books arn't so boring... Lets go.' As they made their way to the bookstore, Envy spied his reflection in a shop window. Green pale skin was climbing up his left cheek and severe insomnia was showing in his eyes. He ran his fingers across his face, transforming his skin tone back. The insomnia lingered in the corners of his eyes but he tried his best to ignore it. Sheska looked at him.  
>'Vyne? Whats wrong?' Envy waved his hands nervously.<br>'No its nothing! I'm fine, just... When is our movie?' Sheska tapped her chin.  
>'Soon.. 10:30 I do belive.. We have enough time for the bookstore, and where you'd like to go...' Envy swallowed heavily.<br>'Ok, heres the bookstore, I have to use the bathroom, excuse me..'

He walked to the toilets and flushed his face a few times with cold water. He stared into the mirror. His reflection looked full faced and slightly pink tanned. But his eyes looked bagged and puffy, like he'd been crying. As he attempted to turn his eyes back to a glassy, healthier state, all the air in his lungs seemingly disappeared. He grabbed his chest and wheezed heavily, his lungs were acting up again. He growled inwardly as he realised that meant he had to get help from Sheska. He opened the bathroom door slowly and approached her. She looked at him, strongly concerned.  
>'Vyne!' He gasped quietly.<br>'Sorry... But... Could you... Help me out... With something...?' She nodded urgently.  
>'Please... This may sound.. kinda crazy... but... I need you... to take ... my shirt off...' Sheska blushed, but did as she did as she was asked, unbuttoning the front of his pinstriped shirt, she removed it quickly. She saw three red dots on his back, joined by a zigzagged line. He handed her a box with red cords in it, with three body plugs. She knew what to do and put the plugs on the dots and pressed a large button on the little box. He quietly whimpered in pain as she whatched a stream of red energy corse through the cords. After a few seconds, he pulled the cords off and put his shirt back on.<br>'Thankyou, really sorry about that, but you know the thing about my lungs and all...' He blushed, embarassed. She sighed deeply in relief and hugged him tightly.  
>'I totally freaked! You should have told me you weren't feeling well!' Envy blushed, and patted her back.<br>'Come on, I'm fine now... Lets go..' he murmured, filling his lungs with fresh air. Sheska helped him up and held tight to his hand the rest of the way.

At the bookstore, Sheska lightened up and looked through book after book with growing enthusiasm. Envy smiled and picked up a random one from a table.  
>"Maybe I should buy her one..." he thought to himself. The clerk looked at them. 'So, are you two on date?' Envy strutted towards him.<br>'Yeah, first time too' The clerk smiled.  
>'Got a hint for ya lad, women love to be treated, especialy if they deny it..' The clerk started to look at him funny. 'Hey, anything on ya mind?' Envy rubbed his eye.<br>'Not really..' The store clerk squinted through his glasses at him.  
>'Come on, out with it. Man to man...' Envy curled a loose dreadlock around his finger and looked away.<br>'Nothing really, I just had my lungs play up a bit before... I'm a little worried..' The clerk pressed his lips into a thin line. 'Don't worry, I've always had problems with them, its nothing really..' He dropped the dred he was playing with and turned to Sheska. 'I just don't want her worrying about me all day, the books seem to help..' The man nodded.  
>'Just don't forget to look after yourself as well.' Sheska approached the desk with a small pile of books in hand.<br>'Just these thanks...' she smiled and payed for them. 'Come on Vyne, I'm done being boring now. Where do you wanna go?' Envy looked at his watch.  
>'Well, I do need a new saucepan... I think theres a homeware shop along here somewhere..' She nodded.<p>

Envy was practically dazeled by the range and variety of cookery equipment he was seeing. He rattled his head about. 'I just need a saucepan, a saucepan...' He spied the perfect one, and nearly squeed at the quality of it. The price wasn't bad either. Sheska giggled. 'What?' She prodded his chest, smirking.  
>'You're just like me with books!' Envy blushed slightly.<br>'Oh, sorry... I guess I have a cooking fetish...' he shrugged.  
>'Well you ARE in 3 different cooking clubs!' She laughed. He blushed a little harder.<p>

After buying the pan, they strolled about the mall, then Envy checked the time.  
>'It's 10:15.. Wanna go to the movie complex now?' She shrugged.<br>'Okay, what movie are we seeing?' Envy pointed to a small movie poster outside the complex.  
>'Its about evil robots that take over the planet Earth and wipe out the human race... Its not much, but...' She shrugged and smiled.<br>'Sounds funny. Wanna get some popcorn?' Envy smiled widely.  
>'Hey, its on me.' Sheska smiled.<br>'Then I get the soda.~' He hesitated, but agreed.

Envy waited in the theater, Sheska entered with a soda. Just ONE REALLY BIG soda. He huffed childishly.  
>'Is that all for you?' She laughed haughtily.<br>'No! Buying seperate ones would be a rip off, so I thought I could teach some little boy how to share.~' she mused cheekily. Envy blushed hottly.  
>'Okay.. Here's the popcorn.'<p>

The lights dimmed down and the large screen lit up with a picture of a girl driving a car.  
>'The movie's started!' Sheska whispered. Envy took a large sip of soda, Sheska nudged him. 'Pig.'<br>'I was checking it for poison.' he whispered sarcastically.

As the credits rolled a while later, they got up groggily.  
>'What a movie... How long do you think that was?..' Envy yawned, tightening his ponytail. Sheska groaned sleepily.<br>'I'm guessing 4 hours...' She mumbled. Envy chuckled, he checked his watch.  
>'3:00? Already? Woah, I must have been out of it for a while...' Sheska laughed at that comment.<br>'Still got time to kill? I have all day.' Envy grinned and nodded.  
>'We could tarry awhile in the shops and ...Maybe...' He fidgeted a bit, blushing. '... Maybe get some... Dinner? If you want to-'<br>'I should love to.' she answered suavely.  
>'Cool...' he smiled blushing, showing off his sharp fang-like canine teeth. 'Come on, we can look at whatever you want..' Sheska smiled broadly. 'You're a nice guy, Vyne.. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!' They walked out the theater.<p>

Winry was on her way back to her dorm when a certain blonde pipsqueak cut her off. She was tempted to bonk him one on the head with some heavy metal instument.  
>'Winry! You'll never believe what i saw today!' he rambled quite urgently.<br>'Try me...' she murmured. It had been a long day at the garage, and Winry wasn't up for any of it at this late stage.  
>'I saw Sheska this morning, and she was with-'<br>'Vyne?' Winry monotoned. Edward jolted.  
>'So you saw it too? I'm not going crazy!' Winry sighed.<br>'Okay Edward, I'm about to let you in on a secret, so don't tell anyone!'  
>'I promise!'<br>'Okay... Well, the thing is.. They're... Going out...' Edward gasped loudly.  
>'Awhaaaa?' Winry sighed.<br>'It's the truth.. Don't tell ANYONE!' She held up a wrench. 'Or I'll use this on YOUR nuts!' Edward beleived her. Winry looked over to her dorm. 'What? She's not home yet?' Edward jolted again. 'HIM!' he said vengefully. Winry sighed. "Should've never told him..."

After a nice stroll around the mall, and a romantic pizza, it grew slowly dark. Sheska looked up at the sky.  
>'Its late, we should be getting back now...' Envy nodded.<br>'Yeah, we both have classes tomorrow, its getting on 7:00..'

As they walked from the train station, Envy turned to Sheska. They were just outside the school by then. He smiled eyes half-closed.  
>'Hey.. Dispite what happened this morning, I had a lot of fun today.. We should do this again some time..' Sheska smiled.<br>'So did I.. Thankyou so much for taking me out today.. And you look great with your hair tied back like that.. Walk me back to my dorm?' Envy grinned and held out his hand. She took it and they took the stroll lesierly back to the dorm.

They stood outside the room, and just looked into each others eyes. Winry peeped through the window.  
>'Well.. This is it... Bye I guess...' Envy said sadly. Sheska sighed.<br>'It's been alot of fun, bye..' She looked away and turned slowly around. Envy was about to leave, but turned around. Sheska had turned around as well. Wordlessly, he walked up to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her arms on his shoulders and their faces drew closer. Their forheads touched and they just looked into each others eyes for a while. Eventually, their noses rubbed together and they smiled at each other nervously. Finally, their lips touched, at first slightly but soon deeply and passionately. Winry was estatic.  
>'You go girlfriend!' she whispered to her through the window.<p>

As they broke apart, Sheska hugged him close and breathed in his soft musky scent. Envy rested his chin on her head softly, the smell of old books and ink relaxed his pounding heart. She looked up at him and breathed in one last lungfull of his heavenly aroma. 'Goodnight... Sheska...' he whispered, pecking her nose.  
>'Goodnight... Vyne...' she replied and they finally went their seperate ways. Envy looked back once more, and walked back to his dorm.<br>It was a long walk...


End file.
